Here's To Us
by Sassy08
Summary: Sequel to A Dream Come True, Not! Cindy and Jimmy have just returned from their honeymoon and things are changing. With everything changing so fast, will everyone be able to keep up? Rating to be safe
1. Welcome Home

**Title:** Here's to us

**Summary**- Sequel to A Dream Come True, Not! Cindy and Jimmy have just returned from their honeymoon and things are changing. With everything changing so fast, will everyone be able to keep up? Another story filled with drama, romance, and lifetime friendships.

**Disclaimer:-** The only thing I own in this story is Carla... nothing else... I wish I did but I don't...

Here it is everybody! The Sequel most if not all of you wanted! Can you guys believe I forgot to put the wedding cake in the last chapter of A Dream Come True, Not? I'll make it a flashbak here or something.

**Chapter One:** Welcome Home!

* * *

Jimmy and Cindy had just arrived from the airport and were walking into Cindy's house. Once they walked in, their friends and family yelled 'Welcome Home'. They weren't surprised really. They knew their friends would do something like this. There was a banner in the living room that read 'Newlyweds!' on it.

"Hey!" Libby greeted them both. "How was France?" She asked excitedly.

"Oh my god, it was beautiful!" Cindy told her. Cindy dropped their bags by the stairs and went to socialize with their friends. "Did you make the offer on the house?" Cindy went over and asked Bridgette before she did anything else.

"Yes and we're suppose to hear back from them some time tomorrow," She told her. Cindy nodded. Back in France during their spare time, Jimmy and Cindy had been looking through houses in Retroville online. They had found a good-sized house that they took a virtual tour of. They had called Bridgette and asked her to make an offer on the house for them.

The welcome home party, if that's what they would call it, didn't last very long because it started at eight P.M. which meant it was already three in the morning in France. Both Jimmy and Cindy were tired.

Cindy woke up around noon the next day. She got dressed and brushed her hair then went downstairs. Chris gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go. Bill just called me and they need me at work today." Cindy nodded and smiled at him. "I'll see you tonight." Cindy waved good-bye then went into the kitchen to get some coffee, which she would have to make. She started the coffeepot just as Jimmy walked in the door.

"Don't you knock?" Cindy asked a little sarcastically.

"Chris was outside and told me to just come on in." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess so." She answered. "Time change sucks though. It messed up my whole schedule."

"Mine too."

"Not as much as me." He rolled her eyes at her, which thankfully she didn't see.

"So have you told anyone yet?" He asked cautiously.

"No. I would have told Dad this morning, or more like afternoon, but he had to run into work."

"Well why don't you have some coffee and we'll go tell Libby and Sheen?" She nodded.

"Okay." She responded still a little asleep. He kissed her cheek then went to go sit down. Cindy got her coffee and sat down just as the phone rang. She moaned. "Why does it have to ring right after I sit down?" She got back up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Neutron?" A man on the other end of the phone asked

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Jolney, from the real-estate agency."

"Oh hi." She said starting to wake up a little. This must have been about the house they were hoping to buy.

"We're happy to inform you that we've accepted your offer."

"You have?"

"Yes." Cindy was silently jumping up and down. They continued talking about the closing date and all the paperwork. When she got off the phone, she told Jimmy the news and he started jumping with her then stopped.

"Wait, I don't think you jumping is good for the baby." He said stopping her.

"I think it's to early for much to affect it." Cindy said wanting to go back to celebrating getting the house.

"I don't want to take chances." He told her. "You know the chances of us getting you pregnant again is especially if you have a miscarriage or a still born?" Cindy held her hand up.

"Okay mister genius. You don't need to show off your brain power every chance you get you big show offey brain." He laughed a little at the fact that she still called him those old nicknames every now and then.

"Well let's go tell Libby and Sheen about the house and the baby, shall we?" Cindy nodded took a drink of her coffee and went off to the park to find Sheen, Libby, and Ben.

* * *

Well first chapter is short but I wanted it to be quick. It might go a little slow the first few chapters but I'll try to update quickly. 


	2. It Begins

**Title**: Here's to Us

**Chapter Two**- It Begins

**TheMarkBolosBand05**- Yes finaly! lol. Well here's chptr 2 for you.

**meminenotyou-** Did you read the first story (A Dream Come True, Not!) because this is the sequal to it. Chris is Cindy's father.

**crazybluephantom- **Yes! Baby and house! Isn't it great.. for now.

**Sly Cooper-** Thank you thank you thank you. Now here's the chptr 2.

**LMDGlUVR4EVR- **Didn't make you wait too long. Here you go.

**samuraistar-** My brother's friend ended up pregnant on her honeymoon. And yes they're married! Be happy! lol.

**Animelover231- **Thank you. Now go ahead and read it! lol

**acosta pérez josé ramiro-** Yep moving fast. Actualy I was planning on having the poll for the name and now that I have someone else who likes the idea I'm definatly going to have the poll but it won't be until later.

**Love-Of-All-Things- **The idea of the story is that everything is moving fast and they have to keep up so I intentonaly had things move fast. Thanks for the input of the pregnancy. I plan on doing at least a little research on it so I don't make a complete idiot of myself. lol.

**Squirt-Anne -** Thank you one the comment first story and I think a few people thought Cindy would be pregnant too.

**NeT- **Well thank you and here it is.

* * *

Libby was pushing Ben on the swing very cautiously. She was so worried and protective of him. Sheen was sitting on the ground talking to the ants for some reason. Cindy and Jimmy walked up to them. 

"Hey guys." Libby greeted them. Ben laughed and made little sounds at them which made them smile. "How you guys feeling? Still tired?"

"Tired as all hell." Cindy responded.

"She's a little cranky because I told her she shouldn't be having coffee on the way here." (A/N: Thanks Love-Of-All-Things!)

"You let me take a drink of my coffee at the house." Cindy complained.

"I didn't think of it then and you only had one drink so you should be okay." Jimmy said putting his arm around her.

"You know for once, your genius thing may come in handy." Cindy smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

"Wait." Libby cut in. "Why can't you have coffee?"

"Well not just coffee but anything with caffene." Cindy told her.

"Are you on some weird diet I should know about?"

"No." Cindy laughed a little. "A diet wouldn't be good for me or the baby." Libby's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide.

"You're pregnant?" She yelled

"Yes." Cindy squealed a little. Libby quickly hugged her then went back to pushing Ben who could tell there was some excitment going on and clapped his hands together and laughed.

"Sheen!" Libby called over. "Cindy's pregnant!" Sheen got up from the ants and walked over to Jimmy.

"Dude. You're gonna have a kid?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Jimmy said. Sheen nodded and congradulated him. They hugged for a brief moment too.

"Oh my god!" They heard Cindy yell. Jimmy turned his head toward them while Sheen was looking around trying to figure out where it came from. Same old Sheen. "You're... you're enganged?"

"Oh yeah!" Libby said as Cindy took her hand to look at the ring.

"You proposed?" Jimmy asked Sheen.

"What? Oh yeah."

"When?"

"Just now before you guys came up." He nodded along.

"Then why were you talking to ants?"

"I was thanking them for the idea of how to propose." Sheen said.

"Ants gave you the idea?"

"Well no, my Aunt Jean did but I figured close enough right?" Sheen asked shrugging at Jimmy. Jimmy patted him on the back.

"How is she going to handle you?" He laughed.

"So because it just happened no one knows right?" Cindy asked Libby as she picked Ben up from the swing.

"Right. No one knows you're pregnant yet right?" Cindy nodded. "Then why don't we all go around town together and tell everyone our big news together?" She suggested. Everyone agreed and they started out. "I want to drop Ben off with my mother before we start so we can tell her first." Cindy nodded half playing with Ben as Libby walked with him in the stroller. The guys were behind them talking about who knows what.

Once they got to Libby's house, they saw Mrs. Folfex (A/N: sry if that's wrong I can't remember it right now) come out of the kitchen.

"Hey kids. Well I guess I shouldn't say kids anymore should I?" Everyone laughed a little.

"I just came to drop Ben off with you but first all of us have news." Libby told her mom. "Cindy you first."

"Okay well..." She hesitated a little. Jimmy came up and put his arm around her. "I'm pregnant." Mrs. Folfex's eyes widened a little then she smiled and hugged her.

"Congradulations, you two. You must be so excited!" She hugged Jimmy too then turned to her daughter. "So honey, what's your news?" Libby held out her hand for her mother to see. "Oh...My...God..." She said. "Sheen proposed?" She asked in astomoshment. Libby nodded smiling wide. "My son-in-law, Sheen? Oh I think I need to sit down." She joked around. "I can't believe this! My little girl getting married!" Her mother picked Libby up and spun her around in a hug.

Her mother started talking to them about dates and plans and was so excited. Saying things about it being the best wedding Retroville had ever seen. It did make Cindy and Jimmy a little uncomfortable to hear things like that but they knew it was just excitment.

"Mom!" Libby shouted trying to get her attention. "Calm down. We just now got enganged. We'll start making plans in a few days, relax and breathe girl." Her mom calmed down a little but was still bouncing off the walls.

Cindy was feeling a little upset that her news ment absolutly nothing now that Libby had told her mom she was engaged to Sheen but, it was her daughter. She should be more excited about Libby than Cindy, right? Cindy ignored the feeling for now.

After Ben had been put down for a nap, the gang left to go tell the rest of Retroville. Jimmy stopped them half way down the street to the Candy Bar.

"We should call Carl." He pulled out his cell phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Carl answered.

"Carl? It's Jimmy and the rest of us." They all said 'hi'. "We all have news."

"Good or bad?"

"Good, very good." Jimmy said into the phone. "Cindy's pregnant." He told him.

"Really?" Carl questioned. "Congrats guys. Ohhhh Daddy Jimmy. How cute." He laughed. "I can't believe you're gonna be a Dad."

"Yeah and I'm going to be married!" Libby shouted.

"What?" He shouted and he sounded shocked. "Does Sheen know?" He whispered.

"Sheen proposed you moron." Libby said laughing.

"Really? Sheen proposed? I didn't think he'd ever propose." He continued. "This is a little strange. But congrats guys! Another wedding I get to fly out there for! Yay!" They heard Carl talking to Carla about something. "I got to go but congrats Sheen and Libby." He said but then before he hung up he added, "Oh and you too Cindy and Jimmy!" Then hung up.

Cindy was now feeling a little down. It was like she hadn't even told Carl that she was pregnant. He barley even remembered. Cindy still hid the feelings behind a wall and tried to ignore them but as the day continued, the feeling got stronger. The feeling of being a no one and being ignored. It was the same thing each time. They told someone she was pregnant and they would congradulate her and hug her. Then Sheen and Libby announced their engagment and that someone ignored Cindy. They kept talking about the suprise of Sheen proposing and what the wedding would be like. They said their good-byes and if she was lucky, Cindy got one more congrats. She felt left out.

Jimmy however didn't seem aware of this. He knew everyone was shocked at the fact that Sheen would propose. He understood how big this was. He didn't even notice that their news wasn't being recognized much and seemed okay with that for now.

They two couples said quick good-bye's to each other then headed home. Jimmy walked Cindy to the door but stopped her before she went in. He could tell something was wrong.

"Cindy are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She lied.

"You don't seem to happy and you should be."

"I think I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." She went inside without a kiss good-bye. That made Jimmy worry a little. She always wanted a kiss good-bye. Something was wrong but she wasn't telling him. He was determined to figure it out.

Cindy walked into the kitchen to find Chris reading the paper. Now here was the one person she knew would be more happy about her pregnancy then some stupid engagment but just to be sure, she wasn't going to tell him about the engament.

"Hey Dad." She greeted him.

"Hey sweetie." He said putting the paper down. "Want some coffee?"

"No. I can't have coffee when I'm pregnant." She told him. He almost choked on his coffee when he heard that.

"You're p-pregnant?" He stuttered. All she did was nodd afraid he was going to be upset. But then he smiled at her. "That's great!" He yelled getting up to hug her. Cindy was so happy he wasn't upset that she started crying. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just worried you were going to be mad." She told him wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Mad?" He asked. "Why would I be mad? I'm going to have a grandchild! I'm going to be a grandfather!" He laughed at the thought. "Brigette will be so happy too." He continued to hug her and tell her all the wonderful things this would bring which made her feel a little better.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go up to bed." She kissed her father on the cheek then went up to bed. She changed then got into bed and layed there thinking.

She kept thinking that if she would have told him that Libby and Sheen were enganged that he wouldn't have cared about her being pregnant. No one else cared. That night she got herself so upset that she cried herself to sleep. She knew stress wasn't good for the baby but right now no one seemed to care so she figured why should she.

* * *

Poor Cindy... :-( There's a reason it's under the drama category. I'll update ASAP. 


	3. Making her Feel Better

Here's to Us

Chapter Three:- Making Her Feel Better

Review Responses-

**meminenotyou- **No problem. I have those moments too lol. You'll see what happens in this next chapter.

**TheMarkBolosBand05- **Thank you very much! Well here's chptr three for you. (well you and everyone else lol)

**NeT- **Yes aw indeed... Here's chptr 3

**acosta pérez josé ramiro- **Yes.. ants... He is strange. I wasn't sure that reason was going to be too believable so thank you for thinking it is. I'll try to keep my writing good, but my charecters seem to get ooc a lot I think. (That's why I made him talk to ants lol)

**Jules- **I waited until the house to make them live together. I'm not completely sure why though. I'm having them move in together within the next few chptrs though.

**snowboarder9- **Thank you.

**Samuraistar- **Well I wish you're sister the best! I like that line too that's why I put it in. I almost wasn't going to but I just had to.

* * *

Cindy woke up the next morning with tear stains still ong her face. She wiped them away and went to the bathroom to look at herself.

She didn't have make-up on and her hair was a mess. She had bags under her eyes from just waking up and her eyes were red from crying last night. Just looking at herself made her nauseous. Her heart started to race and she felt that sick feeling rushing through her, from her stomach to her throat, to her cheeks. She went over to the toilette and emptied whatever was in her stomach. She wiped her mouth off when the nausea passed.

"Cindy?" She heard Bridgette knock on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cindy replied weakly. "Just morning sickness."

"Alright. If you need anything let me know." She said then she heard foot steps fading. Cindy took a shower to cleanse herself and went downstairs.

Jimmy woke up in his lab. He was most of the night trying to figure out what was wrong with Cindy. He couldn't figure it out and eventualy passed out. He cleaned himself up then went to see his wife. He walked in to find her sitting in the kitchen drinking...

"Coffee?" He yelled. "What are you doing?" He yelled taking the cup away from her.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" She yelled at him.

"You know you're not suppose to have anything with caffene in it!" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"No one cares." She said softly.

"What are you talking about?" He sat down next to her after putting the cup out of her reach. She turned away from him but he forced her to look at him. "Cindy. What do you mean no one cares?"

"No one cares about me having a child so why even bother?" She said.

"I care!" He shouted. "I want this child! What are you talking about?"

"Everyone cares about Libby and Sheen's engagment more than they care about our child!" Jimmy looked at her in disbelief as she stood up, yelled, and threw her arms in the air.

"Are you going through mood swings or something?" He asked her standing up himself. "They don't care more about that! It's just more suprising!" He yelled back at her but then tried to calm himself down.

"No." She started crying again. "They care more about Libby and Sheen than about us. Why can't you see that?" Jimmy walked up to her and took her in his arms. She held onto him tight too.

"Cindy calm down. It's not that they don't care. I mean think about it. Did you really think Sheen was ever going to propose?" Cindy looked up at him and shook her head.

"I guess not." She smiled. "Once they get over the shock, and they get married, everyone will be focused on you, me, and our little baby." He reasured her. He wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Now, are you okay?" She nodded. "Do I have to remove the coffee pot from your house?" She laughed a little.

"No. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" He kept pushing her.

"I'm fine now go on and get to work." He nodded, kissed her, and walked out the door still a little concerned. He knew she wasn't fully okay. He'd have to take to Libby and some other people in town to do something for her. And he just might have to take that coffee pot from her, just to be safe.

Cindy sat in the kitchen still a little unsure on the whole thing. She figured first thing's first and got up to call to make an appointment with the doctor today.

After she called, she went up to her room and finished getting ready. Bridgette came out of her room and came over to hug Cindy.

"I didn't see you last night but congradulations on the baby." She told Cindy. All Cindy did was smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied. She seemed to be doing a little more lying nowdays for some reason. "I think I'm still a little shaken, from the morning sickness."

"Oh. Well let's hope it doesn't get worse then. If you need anything just call me." She responded then started walking downstairs and out the door. Cindy went into her room to get ready to leave for the doctor's office.

"Hey!" Joe, a friend from Jimmy's work, greeted him. "I heard about you getting Cindy pregnant."

"Yeah." Jimmy didn't sound to happy about it though.

"What? You don't want a kid?" He asked

"It's not that. It's just that Cindy's acting kind of weird." Jimmy said trying to focus on work.

"Mood swings?"

"I think it's more than that though." He told him but Joe still looked a little confused. "I mean, she thinks that everyone cares more about Libby and Sheen's wedding than her pregnancy."

"Oh. Well Sheen proposing is a big shocker. I heard some people in town had a bet on how long it would take him to propose. I think the earliest time was on their death bed." Both men chuckled at the thought of that. "I mean everyone knew you were going to get her pregnant during some time so it's not a big shocker." Jimmy nodded.

"I understand that, Cindy however. She doesn't seem to understand that. I saw her drinking coffee this morning looking as though she wanted a misscarrige."

"She'll snap out of it."

"I hope so." Jimmy said then went back to work.

* * *

I know this chptr was short. Sry but having a little trouble trying to figure how to get to the next part in the story. But the good news is that you get to deside what the sex of the baby is. You have three options, yes three lol. Boy, girl, or my suprise. Please tell me your vote in your reviews and plz plz plz review.I'll give everyone a few chapters to vote.Thanks guys! 


	4. Are you really Better?

Here's to Us

Chapter Four:- Are you really Better?

Review Responses-

**TheMarkBolosBand05- **Thank you and here's the next chptr... you want a boy or a girl?  
**The-3-Amigos- **I don't think I'd make him a fudge head like Jimmy though... That would be funny though.  
**meminenotyou- **Twins?... hmmm interesting. I honestly didn't think of that lol.  
**NeT- **Okay another vote for a girl. It seems to be leaning toward girl.  
**samuraistar- **I have a beta but their computer isn't working so I apoligize if I make grammar mistakes, I try to avoid them. And I think I might have slapped Cindy too lol. But I think you'll like this chapter then.  
**ayonomys- **'nother vote for the girl. What's wrong with suprises? (You're probobly right not to want the suprise though.)  
**acosta pérez josé ramiro- **Did you find _every_ single thing that happened to Retroville? lol! Man you remembered like everything! If you're missing something I can't think of it.  
**crazybluephantom- **My suprise eh? Alright I'll tell you all what the suprise is/was going to be if no one else wants it. By the way, I don't think I ever told you that I like your user name lol.

* * *

Jimmy returned from work happy to see his wife reading and looking calm. He sighed happily then went over to her. 

"What are you reading?" He asked her then put his arm around her shoulders.

"Twilight's Child." Cindy answered finishing the paragraph then putting the book down. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. You know what's strange?" She asked and he looked at her waiting for an answer. "The book made me feel better. I'll admit this morning, I was thinking about causing a miscarrige." Jimmy didn't take that as a suprise. "A woman in the book had a miscarrige and it turned out very painful, not only pysicaly but mentaly and emotionaly as well."

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind." He kissed the top of her head and put his hand on her stomach. "I really want this baby."

"So do I." Cindy tightened her grip on him. "I thought about it and I guess it does make sense that everyone was more suprised and excited about Sheen proposing. I just felt a little left out." Jimmy kissed her on the lips then stroked her hair.

"So you're okay now?" He asked again. "No coffee, no caffene, nothing that could harm you or the baby?" He pushed further.

"No, nothing. You have to learn to trust me."

"I did trust you! Then I saw you this morning drinking coffee!" He shouted at her. Cindy looked down and her felt a tear of hers hit his hand. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"No you're right." She cut him off. "For once, you're right. But I promise that it won't happen again. You can trust me." He nodded.

"I know. You just scared me today, that's all." He held her close to him for a few minutes. "So what did the doctor say?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"He said that everything is going fine and that there is nothing wrong." She smiled up at him.

"Well if anything does go wrong for any reason, I'll always be here for you." He told her then leaned down for a kiss.

They held each other's gaze for a moment before Jimmy had Cindy on her back on the couch. It quickly turned into one of those passionate moments they had when they were alone sometimes. His kisses lowered to her neck and her hands roamed his backside.

"You want to stay the night?" She asked and they laughed a little. She didn't even have to ask but it was still fun to act like they weren't married and just a couple. That's part of the reason they desided not to live together until they moved into the new house.

The next morning, they woke up in each other's arms. Jimmy layed there gentily stroking Cindy's hair until she woke up.

"Good morning." She smiled up at him. Just as they leaned in for a kiss, the phone rang. Cindy reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Cindy." Libby said on the other end. "What are you doing today?"

"Well, Jimmy and I have to go sign some papers for the house but that's it." She answered. "Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Can you come over after you guys do that?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." They both hung up and Cindy turned back to cuddle with Jimmy.

* * *

After the papers were signed, Cindy went over Libby's house. She rang the door bell and Libby answered with Ben in her arms. 

"Hey girl." Libby said. "Let me put him down in the play pen then I want to talk to you."

"Okay." Cindy said. She sat in Libby's bedroom until she walked in and shut the door. Libby sat right beside her. "What's up?" She asked.

"Well I heard you were feeling a little down." Libby said trying not to stir the rage and temper that Cindy had.

"Oh no I'm fine now. Don't worry." Cindy said quickly not wanting to talk about it.

"I just want you to know that I would never try to make you feel less important or anything like that." She said softly. "I didn't mean to upset you that day. I didn't think about how people were going to react differently. I'm sorry."

"Libby, you did nothing wrong. Don't worry." Cindy got up to leave but Libby grabbed her wrist.

"Are you sure?" She pushed further.

"Yes. I'm fine. Now can I go?" Libby knew better then to try to hold her here. Stress wasn't good during a pregnancy so she had no choice but to let her go. So she nodded and Cindy went out the door.

Libby wasn't completely sure Cindy was okay though. She would talk to Jimmy later on that week to make sure everything was okay but right now she had to focus on her wedding and her child.

* * *

Remember to vote- girl, boy, my suprise, and i guess i can thow twins into the spin


	5. Names all the names

Here's to Us

Chapter Five:- Names.. all the names

Review Responses:

**The-3-Amigos -** Oh god triplets? No way. I wouldn't be able to keep up with my own story! lol

**swimchick1614- **I like twins too and it looks like they'll have twins.

**NeT- **lol. That's what it looks like.

**CapppyRox6- **Well hope you figure it out and thank you.

**acosta pérez josé ramiro-** Thank you. I needed to throw a big J/C moment in there I thought. And I think now you've gotten everything. Now that I think about it, Retroville is in a lot of trouble lol.

**Sly Cooper- **lol. Can't make up your mind there?

**samuraistar- **I did read your story as you know, at least your most receant one. Slang? lol. I do that too sometimes, it freaks my friends out lol.

**snowboarder9- **Thank you and I guess you'll find out what the suprise would have been.

**Animelover231- **Ugh I hate writer's block. I'm having it right now. Good luck on your story and hope you get unblocked!

Okay everyone! You've all voted and they're having twins! You'll find out the sexes in this chptr. I'm skipping along a little mainly because of damn writer's block. By the way, it's probably good you guys didn't go with my suprise because my suprise was a miscarrige.

* * *

4 Months In

Everything was going well in Retroville. Libby had convinced Sheen to wait until after Cindy's birth. She knew it was going to upset Cindy either way but this seemed the safer choice. She knew that if they had the wedding before the birth, it might put too much stress on her. It might end up putting more stress on Cindy than it would Libby and stress was not what she needed right now.

Of course there is the possibility that having the wedding after the birth might trigger that feeling that Cindy was less important again. Then again, at the wedding, her baby could be there and she would be getting a lot of attention. So Libby figured that would be the best for her.

"But that's so long!" Sheen complained. Libby sighed.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" She asked him. "I told you this is the best."

"But it's our wedding who cares what they think." He continued.

"Do you want to live?" She asked him

"Yes..."

"Cindy might end up going insane and kill you." Libby knew that was stretching it but, it worked. Sheen shut up. "Changing the subject now. Why don't you think Jimmy and Cindy won't tell us the suprise?" Libby asked. They were sitting in the park waiting for Jimmy and Cindy. They had told Libby and Sheen a while ago that they had some suprise but had just now desided to tell them what it was.

"Oh how should I know? I don't understand them." Sheen responded.

"What do you understand?" Libby looked at him and shook her head.

"Hey guys." Cindy and Jimmy came walking over to them. Cindy's stomach was starting to grow out by now.

"I still can't believe how big you've gotten so quick." Libby said laughing. They had seen each other less and less nowdays.

"Hey look, Cindy's fat!" Sheen laughed. Cindy glared at him and gave him a 'try me' look. "I mean.. ummm." He stumbled for words then hid behind Libby. "You want to help me out here baby?"

"You're on your own." Libby told him then moved away from him as Cindy shook her head. "So are you actualy going to tell us the suprise this time or keep us waiting?"

"Well, it has something to do with the baby." Jimmy told her.

"Really what? It's gotta be something good otherwise you would have told us already."

"We're not having a baby." Cindy said smiling.

"You're having an alien?" Sheen yelled suddenly interested. Cindy shook her head at him laughing.

"Wait, even I'm confused." Libby told her with a very confused look on her face.

"I guess I shouldn't have said it like that. I should've said we're not having _one_ baby." She smiled up at Jimmy who smiled back. Libby's eyes widened when she realized what that ment.

"You mean?"

"Yep. We're having twins!" Libby squealed as she went to hug Cindy. Sheen and Jimmy just stood back and watched the girls sqeal for a bit.

"So twins, that's like two babies." Sheen said to him.

"Yes Sheen. I think your mental problems are improving." Sheen nodded.

"Yeah I kn- Hey! Wait a minute!" Jimmy just laughed at him.

"So did you guys ask for the gender of them?" Libby asked them. Cindy went over to Jimmy and took his hand then nodded.

"One boy and one girl." Jimmy told them.

"We get one of each." Cindy smiled. She had been happy ever sense she had found out. This was the best thing that could happen to her right now.

"I'm guessing because you guys found out a while ago that you have already got names?"

"Well, we're not one hundred percent sure on the names yet. We both have ideas." Jimmy said wrapping his arm around Cindy's waist.

"Sheen Jr!" Sheen yelled out.

"I don't think they want to name their child that." Libby laughed.

"You don't want to name our kid that. They don't want to name their kid that. Why won't someone name their kid Sheen Jr?" He yelled out dropping to his knees. Everyone exchanged half worried half entertained looks. "What?" He asked then got up.

"Okay for the girl I want Melanie." Cindy said.

"But I want Marie, like Madame Marie Curie." Jimmy said quickly after. Libby just nodded along thinking. Both names could easily grow on anyone.

"You mind if I make some suggestions?" Libby asked. They both shook their heads telling her to go ahead. "What about Olivia?"

"Oh no. Not Olivia." Cindy shook her head quickly. "I read this book and this woman named Olivia was just so cold hearted and had a terrible life. Every time I hear that name I think that woman. I don't want my child to remind me of that." Libby understood that perfectly and nodded.

"What about Grace?" She suggested. Jimmy and Cindy stood there thoughtfully.

"I think that could be a possibility." Cindy said.

"I like that." Jimmy agreed. "Okay so Grace is on the table."

"So for the girl we have Melanie, Marie, and Grace."

"What do you have for the boy?" Libby asked.

"Sheen Jr?" Sheen asked looking up hopefuly.

"No unfortunatly that wasn't one of them." Cindy said rolling her eyes. "I like Andrew."

"And I like Thomas as in Thomas Edison." Jimmy jumped in again.

"Why do you want to name our children after famous scientist people?"

"Because I think those would be nice." He said. "And you know you like the names too otherwise you would have just said no in the begining." She rolled her eyes with a somewhat defeated look on her face.

"Do you have another one?" Libby asked them.

"Well we were thinking about Daniel, Danny for short." Cindy told them. "We still don't know for sure though."

They spent the rest of the day throwing around names but it always came back to the three original names. Eventualy into the night Sheen cried out.

"Headache! Names... all the names! Too many names!" He made everyone laugh but Libby agreed to take him home.

"Well, we still have a lot of time." Jimmy said kissing the top of Cindy's head as they approached their new house. (They had moved in about a month or so ago.)

"Yeah. When did you get taller than me? I still remember back in grade school when I could look down at you." Cindy joked around.

"Yeah well my growing took away a few nicknames you had for me." He said.

"I always liked those nicknames though."

"Yeah but I know your favorite nickname for me."

"I think everyone does, Nerdtron." They smiled at each other and kissed before entering their home.

* * *

Okay I know this is moving slow but after she has the twins, things will pick up, fast.

The names that you guys get to vote on are for the girl, Melanie, Marie, or Grace. For the boy, Daniel, Thomas, or Andrew. Go on and vote in your reviews. The one with the most votes will be the first name, the one that comes in second will be the middle name.s


	6. The Start of Problems

Here's to us

Chapter six:- The start of problems

Review Responses:

**Animelover231-** Tough choices indeed. For me it was tough to come up with three good names. Nothing seemed to fit, god help me when I have to name my kids lol.  
**snowboarder9- **Thank you and to Libby and Sheen, a suprise indeed.  
**The-3-Amigos - **Sry if it took me awhile to get this chapter up. I wanted to wait until I got enough votes and I have serious writer's block! But I'm glad even with my writer's block you like it. lol  
**shootingstar432- **lol. Well you'll see if she got your name in this chapter. And thank you.  
**CappyRox6- **Cool! Didn't know I could make people laugh. Good to know I can.  
**NeT-** Thank you Thank you. You made it look like you were very excited about this story... it kinda scares me lol.  
**acosta pérez josé ramiro- **I honestly forgot about the job thing... I'll try to put that in here somewhere.  
**Raver- **Hey! Good to see you review! lol I finaly got the next chptr up! I'll talk to you later.  
**Sly Cooper- **Thank you! Your vote has been taken.  
**me- **I just love how long and elaborate your review was lol.  
**Samuraistar- **I like the idea of making them both happy but let's see where the votes fall. And college? Wow! You're going to college while I'm just hoping not to get lost in High School! lol. Well I wish you good luck!  
**Ice Queen 580- **Thank you and here's the next chapter!  
**Shattered souls- **Thank you! I like to know people are still interested in my story.  
**3D's- **okay... let's see how the votes fall.

Personaly I was voting for Andrew Thomas and Melanie Grace but let's see how it turned out ... And by the way, writer's block is very annoying lol.

* * *

6 months later

The twins, Grace Marie and Daniel Thomas Neutron, were now one month old. Jimmy and Cindy were both tired as anyone could be, Cindy more so. Right now the family was going to the Candy Bar to meet up with Sheen, Libby and Ben, who was know over a year old.

"Hey bride." Cindy greeted her friend. Libby's wedding was only a week away.

"Aunt Cindy!" Ben cried. "Uncle Jimmy!" He got up to hug them both.

"Hey little guy." Cindy said.

"Are you acting good?" Jimmy asked him and he nodded quickly. Jimmy looked up at Libby and she shook her head. Jimmy and Cindy laughed. Ben was turning into his father more every day.

"So how are the twins?" Libby asked her friends who both looked tired.

"They haven't slept through the night yet."

"No wonder you look tired." Libby responded with a sympathetic look on her face. Sheen was trying to teach his son how to make shake come out of his nose and wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at all.

"Yeah. Gracie will fall asleep instantly and I think she'd stay asleep if Danny wouldn't cry. Once one of them cries, the other starts." Cindy complained.

"It's that twin thing." Libby told them. "Just wait until they can finish each other's sentences or think the same thing." (A/N: lol Raver! Now who does that remind you of? hmmmm) Jimmy groaned. "They'll be able to outsmart you two."

"Don't remind us." Jimmy told her.

"And you know they're going to have both of your inteligences so, they'll really be outsmarting you." Cindy glared at her best friend a little.

"Don't even get the idea of helping them either." Cindy pointed her finger at her. Libby had to let out a laugh. "And another thing-" Cindy started but was cut off by Libby starting to talk again.

"Oh! Sheen finaly got a new job!" She shouted. Sheen had been working at supermarket just to earn a little more money until he could find a real job.

"What?" He looked up at the sound of his name. "I didn't do it!" Came his immidate reaction. They all shook their heads at him.

"Where is he working now?" Jimmy said ignoring Sheen for now.

"Well from what I understand, he's working for the second largest game designer in Retroville."

"You mean-" Cindy started

"Yes." Libby didn't even give her the chance to finish. "He's coming up with ideas for new video games then testing others. Is that not perfect for him?"

"Sounds like a Sheen type job to me." Jimmy nodded along in agreement

"What?" Sheen looked up agian when he heard his name. Everyone shook their head again then he went back to playing with his son.

"Oh Libby I had something I wanted to talk to you abo-" Cindy was once again cut off.

"Oh Sheen we need to leave if we're going to get there on time." Libby said looking at her watch. He nodded. "Thanks for watching Ben." Libby hugged Cindy then she and Sheen were out the door leaving Jimmy and Cindy confused.

"Oh yeah sure, we don't mind watching your son." Cindy said mainly to herself.

"I know." Jimmy answered her a little. Sheen nor Libby had asked either of them if they would be able to watch Ben this afternoon. "I guess they're just distracted with the wedding and all." Jimmy said scooting over beside Ben. "It'll be back to normal soon."

"I guess you're right." She smiled at him. "Like always." She added then laughed at him. The twins were starting to wake up so Cindy suggested they go home.

At about three o'clock in the afternoon, Libby called Cindy. Cindy got up from the couch where she was watching tv with Ben to go get the phone.

"Hello, Neutron's residence." She said.

"Do you ever get tired of saying that?" Libby asked on the other line.

"Never." She sighed. "So what's up?"

"Did you pick them up?"

"Pick what up?"

"The bridesmiad's dresses!" She shouted.

"No. You said you were going to tell me when they were ready to be picked up." Cindy said a little shocked.

"I told you they were going to be ready today!" LIbby continued to shout.

"Girl calm down. You never told me you that they were ready."

"Yes I did!" Libby continued to shout at Cindy. It sounded like she was freaking out too.

"Look Libby, as your maid of honnor I would have gone and picked up the dresses _if _you would have told me to." Cindy sat down in a kitchen chair. "I think you're taking too much on at once. You're forgetting what you've told me and what you haven't."

"No I'm not!" She shouted. "You had a bigger wedding and you were able to handle it so why can't I?"

"Look I'm not saying you can't handle it I'm just saying you're forgetting to ask me things." Cindy said trying very hard to stay calm and not yell back.

"I DID ASK YOU!" That set Cindy off.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T ASK ME IF I WAS ABLE TO WATCH BEN EITHER! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN A VERY GOOD FRIEND EVER SINSE YOU GOT ENGAGED!" Cindy yelled as loud as she could into the phone. "AND ANOTHER THING!-" She was cut off by a click noise. "YOU KEEP DOING THAT!" She yelled into nothingness. She let out a frustrated groan then sunk into the chair.

"You okay?" Ben asked coming into the room. Cindy just nodded and moved him back toward the tv.

That night, Sheen was the one who came up to the door to get Ben. Libby didn't even leave the car. Cindy got into bed with Jimmy.

"What's wrong Cin?" He asked her.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Okay." He leaned down to kiss her neck but she pushed him away a little.

"Not tonight okay?" She told him. "I'm not in the right mood." He nodded knowing something was really wrong. Cindy turned away from him when they heard the twins start to make noise. She was about to get up when Jimmy offered to go take care of it. She layed back down and felt a tear run down her cheek.

Over at Libby's house, she was feeling a pinch of regret and sadness too. She also felt a single tear roll it's way down her cheek to her pillow.

* * *

I know short still! But at least I got something up! The story will start really picking up now. A lot of drama to come... dun dun dun 


	7. A Little Help

Here's to Us

Chapter seven:- A Little Help

Sorry it keeps taking me so long to update my ff! Sorry I didn't do review responses. I have school and have little time. I'm actualy running out of ideas for this story so it's going to be wrapped up kinda quick within the next few chptrs I think. I'll be doing one-shots a lot more now b/c I don't have much extra time.

* * *

The next morning, Jimmy got up and made breakfast to try and cheer Cindy up. He was determined to find out what was wrong even if she wouldn't tell him. He knew Cindy could be moody but he also knew when something wasn't right. He sat downstairs with a fresh pot of coffee, eggs, bacon, and ham waiting for her. Cooking was one of the things Jimmy was somehow good at as long as he wasn't using one of his inventions.

"Morning Cin." He said when she came down dressed. "I made you breakfast." He pointed toward the plate.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep in." She said with a stern tone.

"Why not?" He asked. _Not even a thank you. _He thought.

"I need to be taking care of the twins." She said walking over to pour herself some coffee.

"Its okay I took care of them this morning. Besides it's not like its noon or anything. It's only seven o'clock." The twins were always awake around five in the morning if they ever fell asleep. All he heard from her was a grumble of some sort. She got her coffee and headed back toward the stairs. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." She said quickly with barely any tone at all.

"You need to eat Cind." He didn't even get a response as she went up to see her children. Jimmy shook his head and said out loud, "Why won't you talk to me?"

Cindy went back upstairs into the nursery to see the twins who were happily playing with a few toys in a play pen. She looked down at them. They already had some of their brown hair showing. They had her eyes which always made her smile. She leaned down and picked Gracie up in her arms. She held her tight to her and as she felt her daughter squeeze her own finger with as much might as she could Cindy almost started crying. She kissed the top of Gracie's head then set her down on the floor. She then picked Danny up and put him down beside his sister. She gently held one of their hands in each of hers.

"I know you guys don't understand what I'm saying but you're the only ones I can talk to." The interesting thing is that they sat there looking at her as if they were interested and understanding every word she was saying to them. "I just feel trapped. I can't tell anyone that I'm jealous of Libby. I mean Jimmy would think that I mean I wasn't happy with him and that's not it, not it at all." Cindy looked down. "I can't tell Libby. She'd probably find some way to make me feel bad without knowing it. Dad and Bridgette wouldn't understand, no one will." She looked back up at them and they smiled at her but didn't giggle, like they knew it wasn't the time. Cindy smiled back at her babies. "I don't even understand. I'm about ready to punch Libby's lights out because of how she's been treating me but I'm still jealous of her in a way. Everyone was so much more interested in their engagement than in my pregnancy with you two. Of course I can understand that but after you guys were born, they still seemed more interested in her than me and you. Jimmy doesn't seem to mind but I do. I guess that's the part of my mother that's still in me feeling all this. Sometimes I think about calling her too." She told them changing the subject. "I've come close to it. I've had the phone in my hand but then put it back and changed my mind." Cindy felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I haven't been a good mother or if I ever become a bad one. It scares me that I might be. I mean, I push Jimmy away when I need him most. I'm afraid of what I'll do to you two. I'm afraid I'll become my mother." Cindy leaned over and kissed their cheeks. "But I promise I'll never leave you." She picked them up and put them back in the play pen with tears still in her eyes.

Gracie looked up at her and gave her one last smile as Danny went back to playing with his toys like nothing had happened. Cindy nodded at her then turned to leave the nursery. She whispered to herself as she shut the door, "I promise."

Jimmy sat at the kitchen table, hands holding his head up, elbows on the table, tears on the verge of rolling down his face. He sat there staring at the baby monitor with mixed emotions. To think that she thought she had no one else to turn to but her babies, was painful to him. He hadn't even meant to hear what she was saying. He was just cleaning up the dishes when he heard her talking to the twins through the monitor. The more he listened, the more pain and emotional he got.

But at least he finally knew what was going on in her head. (And this time, he didn't need his inventions to find out)

* * *

Libby woke up to the sound of Ben and Sheen screaming.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" She heard as she jumped out of bed to run down to see what was going on.

"What? Where?" She yelled then saw what they were yelling about. She saw a marshmallow on fire over the stove. They weren't screaming for fear. They were just being them. "Ugh. This is getting so old." She laughed to herself. "Nice breakfast there." She said to him.

"I know." Ben responded. "Daddy said it was okay." Libby shook her head.

"Yeah well Daddy," She leaned down and kissed Sheen. "Doesn't know anything."

"Hey!" He yelled at her then smiled. "You feeling better baby cakes?"

"Don't call me that." Libby told him pouring herself some coffee.

"Twenty years and you still won't accept a nickname?"

"One, it hasn't been twenty years and two, no I won't." She put some sugar into her coffee. "And three, yes I am feeling better." Libby figured Cindy was just under a little pressure or something and snapped and that she'd be over it by now. Or at least that's what she was telling herself.

Noon at Sheen and Libby's house

"Hey Carl!" Sheen yelled as he opened the door to greet his friend who had come for his wedding. "Where's Carla?" He asked after hugging him.

"Oh she's at the hotel. She likes to start unpacking right away." Just then Libby came in with Ben in her arms. "Hey Ben."

"Uncle Carl!" He shouted. Carl took him from Libby into his arms and hugged him.

"Hey little guy!"

"C'mon Carl, there's cookies in the kitchen." Libby said leading him.

"Mmmm," Carl said. "Cookies."

"Hey I'm going to over to Jimmy's and tell him you're here." Sheen said as he walked out the door.

"Wait why not just-" Libby was cut off by the sound of the front door closing. "Call?" She finished.

"Because it's the same old Sheen." Carl answered and they laughed.

* * *

Sheen was almost to Jimmy's house when he heard Cindy and Jimmy yelling at each other. He knew by know not to interfere when Jimmy and Cindy were _really_ fighting. He peeked in a window making sure to stay out of sight.

"Well you shouldn't have been listening!" Cindy shouted with her hands in the air trying to make a point.

"I wouldn't have to if you would talk to me!" Jimmy shouted back at her.

"You wouldn't understand if I did!"

"I wouldn't understand?" He yelled in disbelief. "Who's always been there for you ever sense we were kids? I'm your husband! You should know I would understand!"

"I don't need this right now!" Cindy turned to leave but Jimmy grabbed her wrist.

"You said it yourself," He said calmly still holding her wrist. "You push me away when you need me most. I'm not letting you go." Tears filled her eyes and she gave in. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Shhh. It's okay."

"No." She looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and found that it wasn't the 'sorry' he wanted. "I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek and turned to go upstairs. Jimmy could do nothing but stare in shock.

Sheen stood outside the window and didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should leave or if he should go in and talk to Jimmy. He decided to leave.

Jimmy was still standing there not knowing what to do himself. He knew that with Cindy, that kind of sorry meant she was either going to leave again or she was going to do something drastic. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

_Do it._ A voice in her head told her. Cindy knew she had to but at the same time dreaded the thought. She was being torn in two different directions. Doing this would cause more problems in her life but might help her in a way as well. Not doing it, might be regretted for the rest of her life.

She knew what she had to do. She needed the help only she could give her right now.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out a white envelope with her name on it. She opened it up with shaking hands and picked up the phone and dialed. Three rings.

"Hello?" The sound of that voice already made tears swell up in Cindy's eyes. She almost hung up the phone right there. "Hello? Is anyone there?" The more she heard that voice, the weaker she became.

"Hi Mom." She heard a plate crash to the floor and shatter on the other end of the line.

I know most of you probably saw that coming. But that's where I'm leaving it for right now. I'll try to be quicker with the next update.


	8. When I Think About Leaving

Here's to Us

Chapter Eight:- When I think about Leaving

Note- This is chptr is a songfic in Jimmy's POV I think it fits perfectly with how he's been feeling the past few days. I know it's supposidly illegal but I had to put it in

* * *

**You know sometimes me and my lady have these crazy fights  
And when we do, it makes me wonder if we're even gonna get it right**

Fighting with Cindy is like playing with fire, you get burned no matter how careful you are. How could she not want to talk to me? How could she think that? Sometimes after these fights I just have to stop and wonder if we're ever going to make this work or if I should just get up and walk away like she did.

**When I think about leaving, I think about me  
What my life would be like if I were back to being free  
Go where I wanna go, do what I wanna do  
I wouldn't have a soul I'd have to answer to  
When I think about leaving I think about me**

When I do think about getting up and walking away forever, I end up thinking about what I'd do. I'd be free to do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted. I wouldn't have to listen to anybody or anything in the world. Then I start wondering... would I really want to do anything I haven't already done?

**You know I've got a friend and him and his wife just couldn't see eye to eye  
He had all he could stand one day and just packed up and said "goodbye"**

Then I think about Joe. He divorced his wife and he's not doing to bad himself, he's got a good job working by my side and well...

**When I think about leaving I think about him  
And that little apartment 'cross town he's living in  
Got an old Corvette got a new girlfriend but he only sees his kids every other weekend  
When I think about leaving, oh I think about him**

Maybe it's not so great. Sure he's got a car and a new girl but... He's living in a small apartment and he doesn't see his kids often. I couldn't live without seeing my kids every day. Once a week isn't enough for me and if I left, chances are she'd want custody. There'd be no way I'd be able to live like he does.

**I never will forget her face on the day she told me about her dad  
How he walked out on her mom when she was just a kid**

Then my thoughts travel to her. Cindy, the love of my life. Her father walked out on her and hurt her bad. Would she be able to deal with another walk away in her life? I didn't want to be the man who caused that look on her face again. I'll never forget that crying look.

**When I think about leaving, oh I think about her  
Only five years old and her heart filled up with hurt  
With her little arms wrapped around his neck  
Saying "Daddy where you goin'? Are you comin' back?"  
When I think about leaving, oh I think about her**

I can picture how she looked back then. So young and already feeling so much pain just waiting for her father to come back. Would she miss me if I walked out like he did? Would my children look at me like that and hate me when they got older like she did. I don't want to cause her that kind of pain.

**You know the truth is most of the time things are really great  
And I know we've got something special**

We've built up our love over the years and it's too strong to come crashing down like this, too special. Most of the time I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**When I think about leaving, I think about us  
How we're building this love we share on faith and trust  
The honest way we talk, the tender way we touch  
All those nights we spent makin' love  
When I think about leaving, oh I think about us**

Our love is something that you don't come across too often. We're still working on it in small ways but that's just how it is. I know I don't want to tear it down by leaving her alone. We still love each other no matter what comes out of our mouths sometimes. Most of the time we are honest but even when we're not, we still know why and care. There's no way I could end it.

**When I think about leaving, oh I think again  
Even though that thought crosses my mind every now and then  
In my heart I know I would never leave  
There's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be  
When I think about leaving, I think again**

No way would I leave. I don't care how many times it crosses my mind. I'll never leave her I love her too much to do that, to her or our children. How could I? I might walk out the door a few times but I know in my heart that I'd turn right back around within seconds. If I was free and was able to do anything or be anywhere, I'd want to be right here with her, not with anyone else.

**When I think about leaving  
When I think about leaving  
When I think about leaving, I think again**

I'm going upstairs to talk to her. I won't let anything happen. She's not leaving and neither am I.


	9. Author's Note

I know some of you won't like this but, I'm quitting this story.

It will remain on the site but will not be updated. Truth is, I've grown bored of this story and I can see it's going no where. I know a lot of you agree with me. Besides it's been over a month and I haven't got any ideas or anything. There is always that slight chance I'll continue in the fututre but, not right now.

Thank you to all of you reviewers who have like this story. I just can't see it going anywhere. If anyone would like to continue this story for me, please email me before hand and I'll give you the go ahead.

Thank you again.


End file.
